The Consequences of Igniting Envelopes
by seasonsCHANGING
Summary: As he lay in his sleep-induced haze, Eugene Fitzgerald-better known as Fitz-muses about the not so normal relationships he has with his family, and his future as a " dead " Nephilim. OMCxOMC, drabble-ish, rated M for citrus in later chapters   maybe  .


First thing I'mma say; be gentle. English isn't my first language, and this is just a teaser for the longer version. I just wanted to see how y'all liked this, before I actually continued. This is my first ever _fiction, _i've written before, but usually only in roleplay's . . . Which brings me to my next point_!~_ All of these character's are from a roleplay on Gaia, which I did not create. It's based off of Supernatural, which is why I'm lumping it in that category; you'll figure out why later on. Uhm . . Constructive criticism is great; I appreciate knowing how you take my writing. Uhm . . I think that's it . . _oh; _thanks to my lovely beta, who shall remain anonymous for now; you're like, my bestestfran, and iloveyoumuchly. Oh yeah, it's rated M for suggested incestuous relationships, talk about sex, and lemons in later chapters if I do decide to continue with this.

**Disclaimer; **I own nothing except the characters and the plot. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit on this, and I do not plan to make any profit on this. This was simply written for my own enjoyment.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my brother's arms.<p>

This was a normal occurrence-for us at least. "Brother" is just an honorary title. We aren't actually related by blood, but we were raised together by the same people—Mama and Mutti. We're probably closer than the average—scratch that, we **are** closer than the average siblings—he's my brother, my best friend, my mentor, my student and my lover. We took each other's virginity, told stories about the other ones, and explored kinks with each other. The only disadvantage, at least in my eyes?

My brother is straight.

Well, I guess you could consider him bent, because he didn't seem to have too many issues when my cock was up his ass. Other than that, he was a pussy-lover. Me? I don't do labels. If they're attractive, they're attractive; and nine times out of ten, I will at least _try _to tap that.

The only one who I've ever consistently been with is my brother. As I lay there half on top of him, resting in between his spread legs—one of which was hitched up over my hip and curling around my ass—one of my arms draped over his chest and my head nestled into the curve of his neck, facing away from him, I began to wonder if he would be the only person I'd ever really have this closeness with.

I didn't love my sister like this—she'd always been more of the child of the family. When she came to my brother and I asking us to show us how sex worked, we obliged. Since she's so sensitive we've really only been the ones to get that far with her; but with us, it's more like platonically making love. When my brother and I bring our sister into our bed, it's all about establishing that connection between all of us, reassure her that we'll always be with her, that we'll always love her, that she'll never be alone.

With my brother, it was different. When we did it, most of the time it was just that: sex. There was that certain closeness that we had that came with being able to casually have sex with each other, but there were some emotional and intimate times that we had when in our bed.

Yet he was straight. My heart clenched at the thought of having to watch him find a woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Watch him raise a family, establish relationships, and gradually forget all about me. I fully believed that would never happen to me—I was married to my art work, and I had such a varied and vivacious sex life that I couldn't even think about commitment to anyone that didn't understand. I was consoled with the fact that none of us would ever have a "normal" life, with "normal" relationships—which is probably why my brother and I work out so well.

Because you see, we're about as far from normal as you can get.


End file.
